Shinobi Times
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: AU. Sasuke is thrown into the future for some reason and now he's in the Uchiha compound, looking at an older version of the dobe as well as himself and Itachi. Wait Itachi is here? And they're all a big happy family? Two-shot SasuFemNaru ItachixOC


**Author's Note: Hello, people. So yeah, I feel really bad for not updating with Cherry Lips (my other SasuFemNaru fic) first before posting this but it strolled into my mind and since I swore to myself that it was going to be a two-shot, I figured, why not? I will also update Cherry Lips as soon as I can. Have been busy with internship work but I'll try my best to work on cherry Lips! **

**I was inspired to write this through a lot of going ons. One of them was the fact that on Astro, they were showing all three Back to the Future movies...Also, I kept thinking about this cool and cute manga called Shinobi Life, do check it out if you like shoujo+ninjas+cute, hot guys+love story...It also had time travelling elements (a major theme, really) in it. Also, I've been reading Chasing Yesterday by The King in White (though I have not been able to read the last three chapters since I've been so busy with work D: ) and it is also a fic that has time traveling. If you are a HUGE fan of SasuFemNaru like I am, do read his work! It is frickin' AWESOME! XD**

**I'll explain certain stuff at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

It's not like he was a truly cruel and evil person that the current Godaime had to round up the whole of Konoha's jonin shinobi to chase after him in hot pursuit to the point that he couldn't turn a corner without catching sight of the infamous green vest and hitai-ate that all jonins had to wear. No, it wasn't like he was really truly evil per say…Well, sure he did stabbed the dobe through the chest when they were fighting at the valley of the end that one time…And he did stab Karin that weakling, clingy bitch who seemed to annoy the hell out of him except for when she was being useful. I guess you could call those true acts of evil or cruelty but it's not like he went out of his way to torture people or try to kill them for no apparent reason or anything. He wasn't like that psycho Orochimaru at least…But he supposed that it is obviously not what these jonins and the Godaime are thinking right now given he has a criminal record and that he had left on his own behalf to follow the snake sannin. Oh, and do let's _not_ forget his stabbing the dobe in the chest and running a katana through Karin's. Nope, that wouldn't look good on anyone's record at all.

Sasuke grimaced as he caught sight of a young female kunoichi. She was relentless, this one, chasing after him with such determination in her eyes that Sasuke would have commended her had she been a subordinate of his. But she wasn't and she was hot on his heels and he was getting more and more irritated at how she kept flinging a couple of kunais at him from time to time, all of which he deflected with much ease of course.

As they neared a clearing in the forest, he noticed that some of her comrades had caught up with them. Sasuke gritted his teeth; these were the few who had gone unconscious when he'd made his initial escape when they'd cornered him after his fight with the dobe. Why do they have to get up and continue pursuing? Couldn't they just stay unconscious for a week or two?

"You'll not escape us, Uchiha!" the kunoichi yelled out furiously, she had a handful of kunais in her hands and she was posed to through it at him.

Sasuke hissed in annoyance but his hand reached for his katana in order to properly flick away those bothersome kunais. Just as his dark onyx eyes swirled into deep crimson, Sasuke was caught unawares when a blur of silver made its way to his right.

Damn it, it was his former jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

The man was very skilled at sneaking up out of the blue like that and Sasuke mentally cursed him when the man threw a punch at his face, followed by a quick succession of kicks.

Despite having been under the tutelage of a great and mighty sannin such as Orochimaru, and despite having spent the last three years training until his bones and muscles ached like the smarting of a thousand over Devil's pitchforks, Sasuke was slightly annoyed that he could not take down his sensei with just a snap of his fingers.

Three years against twenty odd years of shinobi training with a side of ANBU and genin team stuff clearly seemed to foretell the outcome but then of course, Sasuke hadn't even taken out his trump card yet.

"Susanoo!" he commanded icily, his crimson red eyes morphing into that of three intersecting ellipses.

"Kamui!" Kakashi cried out in response. He didn't mean to cause the boy any real harm but he needed a way to get rid of Susanoo that acted like an impenetrable shield to its user.

Sasuke and his Susanoo seemed to be frozen in time for a second before he was aware of the fact that Kakashi's Kamui seemed to be luring him along with his Susanoo to some other place. His whole body seemed to be twisted and he felt a sort of groan rumble in his chest as he was sucked into what seemed to be a vacuum or portal.

"Ka – Kakashi-sensei!" he cried out suddenly against his own will as he shut his eyes at the roaring in his ears. He couldn't maintain the mangekyo sharingan suddenly and his eyes seemed to bleed again. The fierce sharp stabs of pain shot through his pupils and straight to his optic nerves. Oh, dear god the pain! Well, his Susanoo couldn't very well still be around once he deactivated his sharingan. Of all things, why would his sharingan act up now?

It took him a second to notice that Kakashi was staring at him in horror and that his sharingan was deactivated as well. Well, whatever the hell his vacuum like jutsu was, it couldn't possibly still sustain after he'd deactivated his own mangekyo. Then what the hell was pulling him then? The whole situation made him grow even more bewildered than ever!

Sasuke's eyes and mind whirled as he suddenly knew that this time it wasn't Kakashi or anyone else trying to cause him harm. This time it was some form of inevitable punishment carried out by Mother Nature to atone for all his sins. And boy did he feel sorry.

He was sorry for running his blade through Karin's chest (well, just a tad bit sorry), he was sorry he turned away from Konoha and left to pursue his revenge, he was sorry for a lot of things, but most of all…Most of all he was sorry he had stabbed his hand straight at Naruto's chest. Sorry that he couldn't properly apologize, so very sorry that their friendship had withered away like that.

"Oh, Naruto…" was his last thought as his eyes faded into oblivion, his body spinning and spinning violently deeper into the vacuum portal.

Sasuke awoke to sound of birds chirping happily and the warm rays of sunshine splashed across his face and chest. He became vaguely aware that his body seemed to be floating in water. Blinking a few times, he swore he could have heard a loud cry of his name being shouted somewhere not too far away. He slowly lifted his head and his eyes took in the sight of an uncannily familiar looking house and the koi fish pond he was lying in. The place was beautiful, with a lovely wide traditional Japanese looking garden, a cherry blossom tree and pretty flowers growing everywhere.

'Is this heaven?' he asked to himself, 'It's not as beautiful as I'd hoped but it surely can't be hell.'

"Sasuuuukeeeee-teme!" came the loud voice once again. The melodious but ever so loud voice clearly belonged to her. There was no mistaking it. Naruto…?

"Omigod, Sasuke, what the hell?" the dobe cried as he blinked his eyes and saw her oceanic blue ones staring right into him.

"Are you okay, anata?" she asked in a worried voice, her brows furrowing with concern, "You know when I told you to go drown yourself I didn't really mean it literally." She came rushing into the water with him, her calves and shoes getting wet in the process but she didn't seem to care at all. Instead, she looked like her main concern was him and that made his heart fill with a warmth that he thought was lost to him.

Anata? When did she ever call him that? Was this a dream?

The young Uchiha blinked a few more times and shook his head as he tried to take in the sight before him. The dobe looked even more mature than she usually did and she was dressed so differently than her usual orange jumpers that he gawped at her openly.

Long golden hair that was usually held up by two high pigtails on either side of her head was instead carefully braided to the side of her shoulder so that her hair hung casually over one shoulder. Wisps of her lovely golden hair were free from the braid and it fell about in gentle caresses across her more mature face. Had the dobe grown a bit more since he last saw her? But that couldn't be, she looked like she was a little over twenty now. They were still only seventeen since he last counted.

The dobe seemed to be mothering him as she carefully helped him to stand. Sasuke took in the dress she wore; an icy blue with small flowers embroidered on the edges of the skirt which fell just slightly below her knees. His eyes nearly bugged out as he saw that she was wearing blue high-heeled shoes! The dobe he knew never wore high heels! And even though these weren't exactly the six-inch stilettos he'd seen some girls wear, they were still heels and the dobe was wearing them for god's sake! And since when was she ever a fan of blue? Where were her hideous orange garments that she was so fond of?

Naruto's eyes stared at him in disbelief when she took in his appearance as well. Sasuke looked somehow younger, and his hair was actually short like when they were in their teens. It stuck up the way a duck's tail would exactly like when they were young. He didn't keep his hair short like that anymore.

He was also a bit shorter than she remembered. She were almost eye-to-eye but with the dark haired male being an inch taller than her and the last time she checked, her Sasuke had always towered over her form. And what the heck was he wearing? She hadn't seen him in those garbs since his Konoha-traitor days. Those were Orochimaru's clothes for him, right? Just what was going on here?

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered slowly, narrowing his dark eyes at her. He wanted to make sure that this was the Naruto he knew.

"Oho, it's been a while since you've called me that!" Naruto smirked playfully, "What are we doing here, Sasuke, playing the vengeful avenger again, are we? What's with the Orochimaru attire, huh?"

Sasuke looked at her in a puzzled manner, one dark shapely brow shot up at her questions. Just what the hell was the dobe saying? She made it sound like as if she truly was older and years had passed by. The last time he checked, he was still an Avenger and he still called the dobe a, well, a dobe. So why was she talking about things as if it was all in the past? Wait, could it be true, that he had somehow flung back in time way into the future? Was that what that vacuum had been, a portal through time?

"Is this a henge or something, Sasuke?" she queried, as she seemed to examine him closer, "I gotta say, you sure were cute when you were a boy! Hee! Is this one of your kinky play pretend games again, anata?"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock and he fought the tidal wave of a blush threatening to rise to his cheeks. Did she just call him darling? So what he had heard earlier wasn't just part of his imagination. And was she saying that he was trying to…to tempt her with a lewd sort of play? Okay, he was definitely dreaming and this was most certainly not the dobe.

"Hee hee, you know, for an adult with a wife and kids, you sure are blushing a little too hard," Naruto said, smiling seductively at him as she leaned in, pressing her body close to him.

Sasuke blushed even harder at that. He could practically feel her whole body! From her large full bosom pressing invitingly against his arm to her gently flaring hips and soft thighs - he could feel it all. Sasuke turned frigid and his body became stiff as he flushed a bright crimson.

Good god, what in the world was the dobe thinking of pressing herself shamelessly like that? When had she changed so much and become such a perverted woman? The dobe was never flirtatious with any one least of all him. Even though she was drop dead gorgeous and she had the body of a goddess, she mostly either shied away from boys and men or she'd beat the crap out of the more bold ones, making the rest run away from her. She didn't have boyfriends, not as far he knew and even when she did flirt it was mostly to use people to her advantage.

"Get off me!" Sasuke said as menacingly as he could through gritted teeth, though really he was more than tempted to actually take the dobe up on her offer.

"Ooooh, who knew you're so good at play-acting, Sasuke-_chan_," Naruto cooed lovingly, leaning in she placed her lips to the side of his neck, kissing gently before sucking on the skin.

Sasuke stiffened at the contact and he tried to struggle a bit but he was losing all semblance of reality when the blonde took his hand and placed it on one of her ripe full breasts.

He couldn't help it; really, he couldn't even if he tried. And god only knew he did. Sasuke moaned when he felt her tongue swipe at his collar bone. God, how he had imagined this. He was a young man who was like any other normal men. He fantasized about the woman of his dreams, the love of his life. Over and over again he had pictured it in his mind…The dobe screaming and moaning in pleasure, dangling her arms and beautiful chorus girl legs around him. The dobe arching her back as he fucked her senselessly. Of the beautiful girl to call out his name when he let her reach her pinnacle. Like any other hormone driven boy his age, he most certainly had wet dreams about the girl of he was deeply in love with. Heck, he never admitted it before even to himself but at the back of his mind and deep in the crevices of his heart, he always knew it to be true. She was the love of his life. His soul mate.

Sasuke growled when the blonde beauty started to fiddle with the large rope tied about his waist. She had cleverly slipped her small feminine hands into his hakama and before he knew it, she was gripping his hardened flesh and stroking him with much vigor.

"Does Sasuke, The Mighty Warrior King want to come out and play?" she asked coyly, placing her forehead on his shoulder as she continued her treatment on his engorged member.

'Sasuke, The Might Warrior King? Is she for real?

"Erk!" Sasuke winced as wave after wave of hot pleasure licked his insides. He shut his eyes and groaned a deep long desperate sound. His large strong hands reached out to grip the blonde's hips and pulled her close to him, holding her in place.

"Oh, Sasukeee, when I said we needed some spark back in our marital bed, I never expected this!" the blonde sighed happily, "This is so wonderful, Sasuke!"

Vaguely, he was aware of what they were doing. They were still in the garden just outside of the pond, clothes still dripping wet. This house was somewhere really familiar but it just didn't ring any bells given his current situation. The garden was in a household compound and he knew this was definitely not a place to start doing perverted things out in the open but the rational side of his brain had shut off the minute the dobe started sucking on his neck.

Sasuke was a normal teenage boy with hormones fizzing about him like any normal teenagers his age would. However, Sasuke didn't chase after girls like other boys since he hated his fangirls and would rather chew off his own right arm then go out with any of them. He never had time to spare for a girl besides the dobe of course since she was his best friend (well, before the whole defecting Konoha and all). He had never had sex with anyone before in his entire seventeen years of life…But that didn't mean he didn't think about it.

A shrill wail shot up to what sounded like a child crying acted like an alarm bell both for him and the dobe. He was so close but that cry had made his body jerk away as if he was in danger. She too, had jerked her body quickly, her hands sticky and damp from all his precum that had dribbled during their little play.

"Naruto, where are y –" a voice called out but stopped in mid sentence, "Oh, my…"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock and hatred as he watched Itachi stare at them in surprise. He was standing there holding a small dark haired child in his arms, surprise etched all over his face.

"Sasuke?" he asked, "But that can't be. You were in the house with me a minute ago…" The older Uchiha turned back to the direction of the house as if expecting to see the Sasuke he had been conversing with. Dark, elegantly arched eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his younger brother. A much younger version of his younger brother.

"Itachi…" Sasuke snarled, his hand was already reaching out to tie the tangled rope around his waist. What a rare jewel, to find his most hated older brother standing right there in front of him. He was so going to kill his older brother the minute he was sure he could fight without having to go pants less. You wouldn't want to be in the midst of lopping your brother's head off and have your pants fall straight to your ankles, would you? I think NOT.

"Oh, Itachi-nii-chan!" Naruto cried, blushing a bright red as she hurried over to the crying child tangled in Itachi's arms, "Sorry you had to see that! What has Shisui been doing this time! Did he fight with his brother again!"

Sasuke whirled at the golden blur as she rushed forward. Shisui? Wasn't that the name of Itachi's best friend?

"Well, they were playing tag when Mikoto decided to join in by jumping on him," Itachi explained a bemused expression on his face as he gently handed the boy over to his mother, "Mikoto is older and heavier so I suppose the poor boy was more shocked than anything else."

"There, there, Shisui-chan!" Naruto said comfortingly, patting the back of her son's head, "It's okay, Mommy's here now!"

What was this? Naruto comforting a child? A dark haired boy that resembled Itachi at that? They couldn't be a…_couple_, could they? Were they _married_?

The whole thing was enough to make him want to throw up the entire contents of his stomach and rip his brother from limb to limb. It sure looked like they were a married couple, what with her holding a child and referring to herself as its "Mommy" and with Itachi looking all bemused like that. How dare he? The fucking bastard! Trying to steal the woman of his dreams! Hadn't he done enough by killing the rest of their clan?

"Itachiii!" he bellowed furiously, grabbing hold of his katana, Sasuke withdrew it and made his attacked.

Just as he was about to connect his sword to Itachi's head, he was suddenly pushed back by a very strong force. He had the wind knocked out of him and he nearly lost consciousness again.

"Susanoo!" cried two voices at the same time.

It wasn't his voice though…One of them was Itachi's he knew that but the other one…

And that was when his day just got even weirder than ever. From the corner of the house, stepped another Sasuke, an older, taller one but he knew his own face better than anyone else. The Sasuke he was staring at had grown his hair long and had tied it in a high top knot, similar to some of the samurais chose to style their hair. So that was why the dobe had said something about his hair being shorter. That explained one thing but there was a million different questions that were spinning in a myriad of confusion as he stared on.

"Oh, my god!" he uttered in shock as he took in the image of his older self.

The much taller and wiser looking Sasuke regarded him with narrowed eyes. He didn't look hateful or angry, just mostly very serious. Sasuke also noted that his older self didn't seem quite as gob smacked as he was considering they were both the same people and standing face to face but that they just happened to come from different time zones. Or different worlds…Probably even different universes!

"I remember this happening now…" Older Sasuke muttered, "It was bound to happen seeing as I still have the memory of when I first time traveled to the future. I was seventeen years old and was in pursuit of Konoha jonins, am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded mutely, unable to pry away his dark eyes from the Older Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. The wailing child she held in her arms had quieted and was now snuggling happily in his mother's arms. Before his older self had appeared, she had looked at him with seductive loving eyes but now those beautiful baby blues seemed to regard him with this cautious weariness. She didn't trust him, Sasuke concluded in disappointment. But who could blame her? He'd mistrust himself if they had switched roles. He could be an imposter pretending to be a younger Sasuke…An assassin, a spy…

"Is this some kind of joke?" Naruto asked in a deadly serious tone, looking back and forth from the older Sasuke to the much younger one, "Sasuke, please tell me that that is just a kage bunshin!"

The Older Sasuke merely shook his head at Naruto and he looked especially grave.

"He is me as I am him…Only from a different time…," Sasuke said gravely, his dark eyes turning to look at his young self. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt regret seep through him.

"Well, first of all, otouto," Itachi began, "How in the world did you manage to time travel? And shouldn't you keep away from your younger self in case a temporal paradox might occur? I suggest you get out of each other's vision this very instant, if you would be so kind, otouto."

The Older Sasuke smirked at that. Itachi sure did like to tease him with that wry humor he had a penchant for…even in grave matters such as this. How he maintained that deadpanned voice and face was beyond Sasuke.

"I would but…" the Older Sasuke replied but his eyes were already turning toward his younger self.

Sasuke didn't wait for another opening. This was his chance to avenge his clan and he would be complete fool if he didn't seize the opportunity of slicing his older brother in half the minute he was open and vulnerable.

Sword unsheathed and poised for an attack, Sasuke leaped toward his brother and swung his arm with all his strength.

CLANG!

His sword clashed with his older self's Susanoo that had used his shield to stop the attack.

"I do recall doing that…Such a brash idiot I was…," Older Sasuke muttered, eyes shifting in a nonchalant way as if to say 'oh, kid, you do not know what you're doing…'

"You have a very strong memory, otouto…," Itachi chuckled silently, "How fortunate to have you remember the exact moment your younger self was about to attack me…The effort would have been in vain though for I am more than capable of …subjugating young Sasuke…"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke cried out furiously, leaping backwards, "And fuck you too!" He cried at his older self.

The older Sasuke smirked some more at that and rose one eyebrow as if baiting the younger man to challenge him.

Sasuke was furious! He was beyond angry or pissed. He saw red, blood, and ultimate fury and wrath. All he could see was ripping his older brother to shreds and to think that his older self was protecting the damn bastard! It was absurd, ludicrous, completely unheard of, and unthinkable! There must have been something seriously wrong with his older self. Probably hit his head somewhere and never quite recovered from the mental damage caused due to the accident. That was the only logical explanation Sasuke could think of as he stared in outrage at the taller older man…And that fucking ponytail! What the fuck was that all about? He'd never even so much as desired to keep his hair long before…Definitely must've tripped and hit his head somewhere. Although, to be honest, his older self did look kind of cool wearing his hair like that…

_What am I thinking? Now is certainly not the time to consider keeping long hair!_

It was at that very moment when he had his guard down and was glaring bloody murder at his older self (more like admiring) that Naruto attacked him.

With her son, Shisui, still in her arms, she charged forward, baring her teeth and growling like an animal.

It was a second too late and maybe it was because his reflexes was down due to the disoriented feeling after that whole vacuum episode, or maybe he was just too busy admiring his older version, whatever the fuck the reason was, Sasuke found himself knocked out in one single blow. His head snap back and suddenly he saw stars in his eyes and that was the end of it.

"Ooooh, Dad, I think he's coming around!" cried a young girly voice he was not familiar with.

"Hush, now, Kakyuu-chan," scolded a deep male voice, "Don't disturb him…"

_Itachi…_

Damn it! He had to get up and kill the damn bastard. There was no time to lay down dilly dallying like this. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, wincing when the light seemed to burn his eyes. Supporting his weight on his elbows and forearms, Sasuke tried to lift himself up. The pain behind his eyelids had decided to make a comeback and Sasuke was not at all thrilled for it.

"Itachi-nii-chan, get out of here before he wakes up and kills you!" cried the loud obnoxious voice he knew belonged only to the dobe.

"Hn," Itachi replied, "I'd like to see him try…"

"Quit bein' a bitch and just get outta here, will ya!" Naruto barked at him, "Do you want a fucking repeat of what happened just now?"

Sasuke's weary eyes finally settled on his older sibling's face. Itachi was grinning in this amused and infuriating way at the angry looking blonde.

"It was very satisfying to watch my idiot little brother's head get kicked like that…"

"Itachi-niiiiiii…!" the blonde girl cried, shaking her fist at Itachi.

The older man merely chuckled lightly as he quickly made his exit grabbing hold of the young girl who seemed to be the owner of the voice that was unrecognizable to Sasuke.

Sasuke stumbled out of the futon in his haste of trying to get to his older brother. That man needed to die and he couldn't just let him get away like that.

"Oh, no, you don't, you lil' retard!" Naruto growled at him, forcing her palm against his chest so he would sink in the futon once more.

"You need to stay down and listen before you go off gallivanting, ya hear me, you piece of duck butt mofo!" Naruto cried while giving him a good strong punch in the gut that made him heave.

"You would do well to listen to her," came a voice that sounded exactly like his own except maybe for the fact this one seemed a bit more mature.

Sasuke knew it was his older self speaking and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Good god, he was getting so dizzy and having your gut punched so viciously like that was enough to make you want to lie down a bit. If he hadn't known any better he would've said the dobe had grown even stronger than she was at seventeen which concerning his scars and bruises from her, was quite strong enough, thank you very much.

"Now ya listen to me, and you listen good," Naruto began as she continued to press down his chest, her oceanic blue eyes blazing in her rage, "I will tell you all that you need to know and you will sit quietly like a good little boy and _listen_, got it? If you so much as try to run out and chase Itachi-nii, I will see to it that you will be missing parts of your limbs and trust me, kid, they'll be parts you will miss!"

"She's not kidding…" his older self piped up. From the way his voice sounded a bit distant and slightly muffled, Sasuke would guess that his older self was probably inside a different room. He was purposely not talking to his younger self in person because of the "temporal paradox" that Itachi mentioned could occur.

"Now, kid, I need your word on this," Naruto threatened, "You swear to me you won't run the minute I lift this hand off of ya, okay? If you disobey my orders, and so help me God I will go Kyuubi on your ass!"

Sasuke tried to breathe and gulped down some air as Naruto pressed even harder into his chest, her sharp nails digging into his skin. There were tiny droplets of blood that were coming out from his skin where her nails dug.

Sasuke nodded grudgingly seeing as he really didn't have the strength to fight her off and pursue Itachi.

"Alright!" he bit off angrily, shifting his dark eyes to the ceiling.

The blonde woman nodded once in approval and she slowly lifted her hand of his chest.

"Naruto…I do suggest you don't tell him everything though…It could alter this future that we know in cosmic proportions and then we wouldn't be able to have this happy ending…," Older Sasuke's voice drawled out again.

"Okay…Well, I'll just tell him about Itachi then so he won't keep trying to kill 'im!" the dobe said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"No, he cannot know everything…Just be as vague as you can about it…"

"Motherfu-…." she swore silently, biting her lower lip to stop from completing her curse, "Alright! I'll be as vague as I can!"

Naruto turned to focus on Sasuke's face and she still looked pretty angry. She took his face in both her hands and leaned forward so that they were staring into each others' eyes.

"I'll tell you now and it would be seriously cool if you listened," she said sternly.

"Itachi is not the man you think he is. He is not the man we all thought he was…" Naruto began, exhaling in a long sigh, "Itachi is not the man you want to kill, Sasuke. Trust me on this one. He does not deserve to be killed in the name of revenge."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried out cruelly, "You know nothing at all! I don't know what he has done to make you change your mind and also mine but he is not innocent! He is an evil cruel being who wiped out my entire clan!"

The blonde looked extremely sad when he finished and he felt hatred boiling up deep in his chest. It was as if the dobe couldn't bear the thought of Itachi being insulted like that. How could she feel so much for that psychotic bastard? What had Itachi done or said to make them change their minds so much?

"Yes, that may be so…But we didn't know the whole truth," Naruto said softly, her eyes lowered in sadness, "We only know one side of the situation and that was from Itachi…Didn't it occur to you that he could have been lying, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's yes blazed with anger when he heard her say that. Itachi was there the night he chose to kill everyone in their clan. Sasuke had seen it with his very own eyes. Over the corpses of their parents, Itachi had stood victorious, covered in their blood. That man was guilty…No question about it.

"It was a lie, Sasuke…His reason for killing the Uchiha, it was a lie," Naruto said looking directly into his eyes. God, she sounded and looked so sincere.

"You're lying!" Sasuke said harshly.

"No lie!" Naruto continued calmly but she looked dead serious, "Itachi simply made up a reason like that to protect you from the truth. He may not be entirely innocent but Itachi is a good person and the sacrifices he has made for you and for Konoha is…is impossible to repay!"

"Naruto!" his older self warned.

"Yes, yes, Sasuke," she sighed, "I won't tell him everything…Just that Itachi deserves to be forgiven…"

"He cannot know why…It is far too dangerous to allow him to change our lives now. If he returns with knowledge he is not supposed to discover on his own than our present here, our children and Itachi and his are going to fade into the abyss," Sasuke warned.

"Yes, I know, Sasuke-kun," Naruto replied, "Why don't you just go and hang out with Itachi-nii-san for a bit while I talk some sense into your idiotic young self?"

"Hn."

"You can trust me, anata," Naruto said, "Go on!"

Sasuke heard some shuffling and then the sound of a door sliding open and of it shutting indicating that his older self probably went away.

"Hear me out, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "If you kill Itachi…You would regret it. You would feel so guilty and angry at yourself. Killing Itachi will not bring you peace or satisfaction. There is only regret and guilt…And even more pain."

He turned away from her beautiful face. He could not believe his ears at everything he had heard. From the looks of it, Older Sasuke truly had forgiven Itachi and moved on. In fact, they seemed to be rather close if their sly teasing and wry remarks were any indication. His older self did not seem to hold grudges anymore. He looked different, happy, content not at all like the way he is right now. Granted, he was still pretty serious, a far cry from the way he was before the Uchiha massacre. The wounds ran too deep to make even his older self turn into the sweet, cheerful, eager-to-please kid he was before the whole slaughter of their clan came about…But he still seemed happy and content despite all the wounds. Maybe they didn't heal completely but maybe that was okay too…

Sasuke heard her rustling dress and he knew she'd moved away and left him alone to ponder on his thoughts. They said they couldn't tell him everything, Sasuke could relate to that. Hell, if his past self came barging into his life, he wouldn't want to tell him certain stuff that could totally alter his present time. Well, unless it could avoid the Uchiha massacre but he wondered if death couldn't be avoided with time travel. He had heard it somewhere before that some people argued a theory that despite having time traveled into the past so people wouldn't get killed, they'd still die only by a different way. If that was true than the Uchiha was doomed no matter the ability to time travel.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his thoughts once again drifted to the night when his parents had died. He had been away from the house the whole day since morning and all throughout that day he had had a bad feeling in his gut. It was like there was a lone grey cloud floating right above his head and was ready to pour rain down the minute it was sure the last Uchiha was completely ruined and scarred for life. He had run home in his fear that something had happened to his beloved family. That fear merely multiplied tenfold the moment his dark eyes fell on the corpses of his fellow Uchiha clan mates. That dark cloud seemed to grow darker and it was threatening a downpour for him. With cold clammy fingers and his heart gripped with fear of the unknown, Sasuke had opened the door to their house, entered it and saw the bodies of their parents huddled together. His father was probably already dead but his mother was trembling just a little bit. She stopped moving altogether a mere second later so he knew in his heart that she was gone.

After Itachi's callous and uncaring words, Sasuke had been reduced to a state of pain and agony when he was treated with a deadly dose of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. It was more than horrible…It was like hell itself had opened its gates and swallowed Sasuke whole. It was one of the worst experiences ever, second only to having lost all that was dear to him. He vaguely remembered Itachi's face then…He had his sharingan activated and they were blazing red…His eyes…they looked…sad? No, not only sad, there were tears streaming down his face! He was crying he looked in pain; he was wallowing in despair and sadness. No, no, no! That can't be! Something's wrong! Why would you be sad after killing off your own clan when that was what you wanted in the first place?

'Why the fuck are you sad!' Sasuke yelled out angrily but all he could hear was silence, 'You have no right to be sad! No fucking right! Why are you crying! I'm the one who deserves to cry!'

Why?

Why?

Why?

Sasuke suddenly jerked forward, eyes opened a silent scream on his lips as he panted heavily, his body heaving a little in the shock. God, he hadn't had one of those dreams in a while already…They would still come from time to time but that was different. In his dreams he had never seen Itachi crying before…

He blinked rapidly and tried to calm his breathing by inhaling deeply. He must have fallen asleep after Naruto had left him. He looked around and realized it was still the Uchiha compound he was in. Yep, the time travel thing really did happen.

Groaning loudly, Sasuke picked himself and walked toward the open doors. He could see the garden from here and he suddenly felt like a walk in the beautiful garden wouldn't be unwelcome. He stepped onto the ground with his bare feet and felt the small green blades of grass curl around his toes. Hmmm, that felt surprisingly nice.

Then he heard giggles and childish laughter and he snapped his head toward the direction of the sounds.

A young girl probably around ten or eleven was holding on to two little boys who looked identical. She was playing with them, singing and laughing loudly. The little boys were squealing and giggling in pure bliss. Then all of a sudden, a tiny little girl, slightly bigger than the twins ran over and joined them, shrieking in her joy. She had golden blonde hair that flew in the wind and bright blue eyes that crinkled in her laughter and obvious mischief. There was no doubt about it; this was the dobe's child.

"Careful, Mi-chan!" the older girl reprimanded as she watched the blonde girl try to pick one of the twins, "Don't carry him if you can't, you don't wanna hurt him again like you did earlier, do ya?"

"Mm-mm!" said the blonde girl, shaking her head.

"Big sis loves you, Fuu-chan!" cried the blonde girl happily as she hugged her little brother tightly.

Big sis? Did he just heard right? If the blonde kid was the big sister of the twins and she was Naruto's child, then that would mean the twins were hers as well? Whose children were they? Itachi's or his? He would really castrate his good for nothing older brother if he dared tried to reproduce with his Naruto! She belonged to him! She was his woman and no other man was supposed to lay even a finger on her.

Suddenly they gasped and focused their large innocent eyes on him. They were finally aware of his presence and Sasuke wondered what had given him away when he suddenly realized he was growling, quite loudly at that. He immediately stopped.

"Who is that?" the blonde girl bellowed at the dark haired older girl.

"Uh…I don't know, Mi-chan! He's just a guest." the girl said uncertainly, shifting her eyes back and forth at Sasuke and to the blonde girl.

"He looks like Shi-chan and Fuu-chan!" piped up the blonde, "Are you related to us, Mister? Cuz' you sure you look like y'are!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde. Damn, she was the spitting image of the dobe when she was young. Except for the obvious absence of the whisker marks, she looked like Naruto reborn.

"Mi-chan!" the older girl scolded and she shot Sasuke an apologetic look.

"If you're looking for Sasuke-ojisan and Naruto-obasan, they're over at my dad's side of the house," the dark haired girl said nodding her head in the direction of the place.

"Sasuke…ojisan, you say?" he asked slowly.

"Mm! He's my uncle and Naruto-obasan is my aunt and these are my cousins, Shisui-chan and Fugaku-chan and Mikoto-chan!" she said brightly, smiling at him radiantly.

"Uncle? And your dad is…Itachi, is it?"

"Yup!"

My god! Sasuke's eyes bugged out at what the child was suggesting. There was every clue that was pointing toward something that he had dearly hoped yet didn't dare think it real; his future self was married to Naruto and they had all these kids aside from the eldest girl. The twins and the blonde little girl were his…His spawns, his children with Naruto…And this oldest girl with the stereotypical Uchiha features; dark hair and eyes, pale complexion was Itachi's daughter. Itachi had a daughter? It was outrageous!

I must be dreaming or maybe I'm high…

"Do you wanna go see them?" the girl piped up, "I can take you to 'em, if you want! By the way, my name is Kakyuu!"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it up and down, "Take me to them…I need to talk with them…"

The children burst out into a chorus of hurrahs and yays, the twins practically bouncing in delight. Sasuke nearly smirked at their childish joy. The twins looked exactly the way he did when he was their age now that he looked at them carefully.

Kakyuu ran forward and took his right hand and his own daughter (shit, he had a daughter!) took his other hand and both skipped and tugged at him while the twins ran forward, yelling and screaming like wild little savages.

The kids grew quiet when they skidded to a halt in front of the west wing of the Uchiha compound. This was Itachi's side of the house and Sasuke could hear the voices inside.

"We can't tell the elders about this…They'd go ape shit nuts if they found out a younger you is here! They might even wanna experiment on rebel without a cause just to figure out how the heck he managed to time travel here…"

The dobe…That was obviously her voice.

"No, we cannot say a word to the elders. That would be unwise. We'll have to keep him hidden until we find a way back to return him," Itachi's voice spoke up and Sasuke felt his body tense.

"Hn. What about the kids though?" his older self said, "They're bound to see him and Kakyu's already seen him…And those brats are too smart for their own good."

"We'll lie and tell 'em he's a cousin of yours…A long lost one!" the dobe cried triumphantly.

"Hn, that'll work," Itachi said.

"It is agreed then. He's our long lost cousin until we get him to go back to the past," his older self decided.

"Uhmm, yeah, about that, anata…," the dobe muttered, "How exactly do we get him back to the past? Do we just push him off the cliff the way he came here?"

His older self chuckled slightly at that.

"No…We have to wait until we have a full moon at midnight and then push him off the cliff."

"And you know this because of…?" Itachi questioned.

"I remember how I did it when I time traveled here," his older self replied, "Although it's hard to tell when the knowledge originally came from since it is difficult to determine…When I came here, Older Sasuke was talking about it and I overheard them from outsi – Oh, shit!"

There was a scrambling sound and Sasuke stepped back a bit in anticipation. He clutched onto Kakyuu's and Mikoto's hand. They looked up at him and Sasuke turned to Kakyuu first. This was Itachi's little girl and if he wanted to exact revenge than this was a really good opportunity. He could simply snap her neck and that would be enough to send Itachi into a living hell of pain.

But as he stared deep into the young girl's eyes, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do it. She was an innocent child and she trusted him enough to hold his hand. She didn't deserve to die…And…What if the dobe and his older self were right about killing Itachi?

The doors slammed open and the dobe, Itachi and his older self were all armed and ready for an attack.

"Slip of the memory, otouto?" Itachi taunted, his sharingan beginning to activate itself. His eyes were glued to Kakyu who was still clutching onto Sasuke's hand.

"Sorry, aniki," Older Sasuke said, a huge shuriken in hand, "It just slipped my mind."

"Let go of Kakyuu and Mikoto, Sasuke!" the dobe said in a serious voice that didn't at all sound like her usual bouncy self.

Sasuke quickly let go of them. He stepped forward and glared at Itachi.

"I will stay here for the fortnight but I wish to never look at the traitor while I'm here. If I catch sight of him, I'll rip him to pieces," Sasuke proposed.

"Hn. Fine. We will give you a room and Itachi will avoid you at all costs but so will you. You need to avoid him as much as he avoids you," Older Sasuke countered.

"It's only fair," Itachi added, smirking slightly.

Sasuke nodded to show his agreement in the matter.

"Itachi!" came a gentle melodious voice, "Where are you, dear? And where's Kakyuu-chan?"

Sasuke turned and he saw a woman with long brown hair walk toward them. She was beautiful; sharp yet delicate features, a petite yet curvy body. She had big breasts that strained against her kimono. If he weren't so devoted to the dobe, Sasuke could probably consider eyeing her a bit longer (all in that cool demeanor without looking like a sick pervert) but of course he was completely in love with the dobe. And anyway, his dobe had a great sizable rack herself.

"Kaede-chan, I'm here," Itachi called out to her.

"Who's this?" the woman asked, her voice suddenly laced with tension. Sasuke noticed she had stopped in her tracks but her eyes weren't looking at him. They were staring at a spot somewhere on the ground and they were glazed. It was then that Sasuke knew she was blind!

"It's alright, Kaede-chan, he won't harm you. I'm here, darling," Itachi said in comforting gentle tones Sasuke didn't even know his brother possessed.

"Then come over here and let me hold you," she gently laughed, her hands outstretched as if she were trying to reach for him. They went out awkwardly searching for her husband in her blind unseeing state.

There was no question who this woman might be. Sasuke immediately knew this must have been Itachi's woman.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke and the younger Uchiha knew it was meant as a warning. 'Touch her and I will kill you.' He stepped forward and within a blink of an eye, Itachi had moved over to the blind woman's side.

"Itachi!" she cried out happily and held onto him, holding him close, "What have you been doing all day? Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!"

"We had to discuss certain important matters just now, love," Itachi replied in soothing gentle voices as the woman gently touched him all over in a way to convince herself that her husband was truly there in front of her.

"Is Kakyu with you? Kakyuu-chan? Come to mama!"

The dark haired girl from beside Sasuke dashed toward her mother.

"I'm here, Okasan!"

"There you are my little angel!" her mother smiled broadly and spread her arms wide open to embrace her daughter.

Sasuke turned away from the sickeningly loving scene involving his most hated person in the whole world. He wasn't the only one who had a happy family in the future; it looked like Itachi had found his own as well.

"So who is our guest? He smells a lot like you Sasuke-chan!" the woman smiled gently as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Kaede-san," Older Sasuke began, "This is Soujiro, our long lost cousin."

* * *

**A/N:** Okie, on with the explanations.

**Temporal paradox:** Do read this up on Wikipedia or TvTropes. Basically what it means is that if you were to time travel, actions that you take up on could result in the very destruction of the fabric of reality, your time traveling self disappearing for good, your own self may vanish from reality, etc. This particular temporal paradox is the one where you should never meet your own self from the future/past/present because the meeting could result in the destruction of the very fabric of reality, etc. However, for my fic, I am going with the simpler Never The Selves Shall Meet like the one in Back to the Future. The past and future self may meet and this could lead to an event that causes the temporal paradox. For example, Young Sasuke catches sight of Older Sasuke and he is so shocked at the very sight, he faints and hits his head causing him to die from internal bleeding. If Young Sasuke dies then so would Older Sasuke = Temporal Paradox. Older Sasuke would simply cease to exist and the fabric of reality is forever altered.

I considered marrying Itachi to all sorts of canon characters...It didn't work. I really like ItachixHinata but I just didn't think it suited this fic...And then I thought of all sorts of yaoi pairings but I happen to suck at writing yaoi so I just dismissed the idea quickly. So yeah, Itachi is with an OC, Kaede. Kaede is beautiful but she is blind and she's not a kunoichi. She does have a special ability though but that will be revealed in the next and final chappy.

Yes, future Naruto and Sasuke are married and they have four kids. The eldest is yet to make an appearance. They have a blonde headed kid named Mikoto after Sasuke and Itachi's mother. The twin boys are named Shisui and Fugaku after Itachi's best friend and their dad. I thought if they loved their dead clan mates so much and their parents, they might as well name their kids after them. Also, I just couldn't come up with other Japanese names other than names of other anime characters from different animes. Natch. So I guess you could say I'm lazy.

Sasuke's older version is both taller and more muscular than his younger self. He also has long hair tied up in a high ponytail. If you're curious as to how he looks like, Google Young Aoshi Shinomori. He looks a whole lot like that...

Itachi has a daughter named Kakyuu (my personal shout out for the love I had for Sailor Kakyuu from Sailor Moon and also cuz' I'm lazy) and he has another child on the way since Kaede is preggers. I'm seriously planning on writing a fic dedicated to these two...It's rather an exciting idea. XD We'll see after I try and finish Cherry Lips. 'Til then, drop me some reviews, kay? Hugs and kisses!


End file.
